


Secret Love

by kakashizgirl



Category: Naruto
Genre: Brothers, Family Secrets, Fireflies, Kissing, M/M, Oral Sex, Secret Relationship, Shota, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-04-13 09:06:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4516029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kakashizgirl/pseuds/kakashizgirl





	Secret Love

Acacia ~ Secret Love

 

“There’s three in a group, aniki!” Sasuke’s voice squealed with delight as he took off after his older brother who had ran out ahead of him to capture the tiny floating ball of glowing green light. 

“I got all three of them!” Itachi spoke with satisfaction while screwing the lid tightly on the small glass jar that they always brought along into the field on their hunt for fireflies.

The summer was slipping away and the chilly fingers of fall had begun to grip gently at the evening air. The sky was draped in black velvet and a sprinkling of shimmering stars dusted the night. Sasuke looked up at the crescent moon and smiled. 

“I’m ready to go in, aniki,” the little one whispered to his brother as Itachi held the jar up to the moonlight and watched the tiny sparkling bugs flutter and flicker in their glass prison. Just then his stomach gave a quiet grumble, and he massaged his skinny tummy, looking up at his big brother with a hopeful look on his angelic face. “Are you hungry?”

Itachi grinned at his baby brother. The child ate like a small horse, and it constantly astounded Itachi just how much food such a slender body could actually put away. Sasuke had turned eleven just a couple of months ago, and Itachi had celebrated his sixteenth birthday the month prior to Sasuke’s. 

“Can we go inside soon? I’m getting bitten by bugs,” Sasuke scratched at his arms and swatted his thigh, effectively smashing another of the tiny vampiric insects. 

“They only love you so much because you’re so sweet, otouto,” Itachi crooned and ruffled the boy’s onyx hair. It never ceased to amaze him how baby fine and soft it remained even though Sasuke had met with the daunting milestone known as puberty that year. His hair still felt as soft as when he would look up at Itachi and coo softly, lacing his tiny fingers around that of his aniki with obvious adoration in his eyes for his big brother. 

“Onii-chan,” the flush on Sasuke’s face was evident in the dim greenish glow of their jar of light. He snickered at his brother’s funny compliment and nudged against him, leaning his head against the smooth muscled arm of his nii-san. 

“Look at the moon Sasuke,” Itachi directed the sparkling pair of dark eyes toward its silvery light. “Do you know that there are live bunnies on the moon, otouto?” 

“That‘s just silly,” Sasuke murmured.

“I’m completely serious. There are live bunnies on the moon and they are baking rice cakes.” 

Itachi chuckled and continued with his silliness. “Would you like to swing on a star? Or carry moonbeams home in a jar?” 

Itachi was always saying the strangest things, Sasuke thought to himself, but that was a big part of what intrigued him about his aniki. He loved the sublime words, and that deep velvety voice that could make every fiber of his being take notice so easily. 

Itachi was everything to him. 

“Or would you rather kiss your nii-san?” 

Sasuke blushed furiously now. The thought of his aniki’s warm supple lips, moistened and gentle against his made his pulse quicken and his groin ache. 

“Itachii…”the younger boy whispered as the two of them leaned into a cooperative kiss. 

Mouths opened easily, welcoming tongues entwining together, mingling their saliva. A gentle whimper escaped from Sasuke’s throat as Itachi deepened the kiss, kneading the back of his baby brother’s soft spiky hair. 

“Mmm...” 

Their eyes locked together in the diffused light of the jar of lightning bugs, a tiny string of moisture connecting them still to their kiss. Itachi’s lips fell back on Sasuke’s, taking him one last time in a heated wet union, nipping at his lower lip before pushing him back gently. 

“We had better get you home and get those bites tended to, otouto.”

Sasuke sighed dejectedly. He was enjoying his aniki’s mouth on his and desiring more of it. Since Sasuke had enjoyed his eleventh birthday, it was as if Itachi had felt that Sasuke had ’come of age’, for his advances had gotten decidedly more intense. 

Sasuke often found himself showered with passionate kisses, often found Itachi’s hands in hidden soft places that felt far too delicious when they were touched by his brother‘s nimble fingers.

~ ~ ~

Itachi’s hands slid underneath Sasuke’s armpits and lifted him effortlessly onto the kitchen counter. His parents would be home late that evening. Father apparently had some sort of formal dinner to attend with the KP, and that left Itachi and Sasuke at home to fend for themselves until well after midnight.

Itachi rummaged through the cabinet in the corner where his mother kept usual medications. “Found it,” he smiled at his otouto, and waved the small white and green tube in the air to prove he was telling the truth. He noticed Sasuke was scratching wildly all over his body. 

“Don’t scratch, otouto! You’ll make sores.”

“Nnnh… I can’t help it. They itch like crazy,” Sasuke whined and continued to scratch in earnest, contrary to his brother’s orders.

“Here, let me help you get your shirt off,” Itachi took the black shirt with the Uchiha crest emblazoned on the back and lifted it smoothly over Sasuke’s head, revealing his pale white, slightly skinny torso. He hadn’t begun to fill out yet, but Itachi found him not only adorable, but sexy in an odd and innocent sort of way.

Once the barrier of the shirt was gone, Sasuke began to scratch harder, clawing at his pale skin leaving angry red welts in the wake of his fingernails. Itachi watched him for a moment, then looked up at his face that was contorted in that look mixed with pleasure and pain and made a mental note that he would like nothing more than to see more of that expression under different circumstances.

Suddenly Itachi yanked Sasuke’s wrists away from his body holding them fast in a death grip. “Stop, otouto. Don’t. You’ll scar your body…” his voice was poignant and laced with warning. Sasuke felt chills throng at his body from the timbre of his brother’s words. Then the words came in a soft gentle whisper. “I don’t want you to scar this perfect… beautiful… delicious… body.” With each adjective, Itachi leaned in to place tender wet licks on the welted red bite marks.

“Nii-san…” Sasuke half giggled at the sensation of his brother’s teeth raking across one particularly large bite. “That feels so good.” He writhed beneath Itachi’s ministrations. 

It wasn’t long before he found one of Sasuke’s nipples, and took it between his teeth, flicking at it with his tongue. 

“Nii-san, that’s not a bite…” Sasuke’s innocence was too sweet. 

“Mmmm…” Itachi hummed his affirmation of Sasuke’s words. He knew full well it was no bite, but it was something he wanted to taste, and he nibbled seductively at one and then at the other, closing his eyes as Sasuke ran his fingers through his hair, loosing the low ponytail that bound his hair at the nape of his neck. 

Sasuke could feel his immature cock growing stiff in his shorts. He loved this. This thing that Itachi was doing to him. This thing that Itachi was _always_ doing to him. This thing that made him feel heady and intoxicated. This thing that always made his head spin and his stomach fill with butterflies before it released into his brother’s hand, white, warm and wet. 

“Ahh…” Sasuke let his head fall back as Itachi swiftly began to unfasten his brother’s shorts, sliding them down his slender legs, along with his boxers and into the kitchen floor. 

What was revealed to Itachi made his blood rush straight to his cock. Sasuke was becoming prettier by the day. His body was coming along nicely, and the soft wispy black hair around his cock was getting thicker. But that delectable sweet member was still as pink and as innocent looking as ever and still not fully developed. 

Itachi took it in his hands, handling it tenderly like a piece of treasure. He stroked at it lightly, holding it straight up from Sasuke’s body by the base, massaging his smooth round balls, lightly squeezing them, tantalizingly stroking at the skin between them and his pucker. 

His efforts were rewarded as his baby brother, who had relaxed back on his elbows on the kitchen counter, spread his legs wider, welcoming Itachi’s touches as he closed his eyes mewling like a tiny kitten. 

“I want to suck this, otouto.” Sasuke eyes were glazed and sparkled with mischief as he nodded at his brother giving him permission to take his cock into his mouth. The smirk on Sasuke’s gorgeous face was quickly wiped away and replaced with a slack jaw and open mouthed moans that slid up from his throat in succession as he watched Itachi deep throat his smallish but perfect member. 

“Niiiii-san…” Sasuke was breathless as the wet warmth of his brother‘s mouth worked him into a frenzy. He panted and he had that look of pained pleasure on his face that Itachi had wanted to see more of. “I want to feel what it’s like to do it.” 

“Mmm-mmm,” Itachi shook his head lightly. He reached up with both hands to tend to Sasuke’s painfully erect nipples. They were so pink and swollen, just like the tender little cock that fit so easily and so perfectly in his mouth. He wanted to enjoy Sasuke while he was innocent. He had no intention of taking Sasuke now… or anytime soon for that matter. There was no rush, and as much as Sasuke _thought_ he wanted his brother to do it with him, Itachi knew that waiting would make it all the better when they finally did. 

The green tube lay there beside Sasuke’s naked body, all but forgotten. Itachi barely teased at his pucker only for a moment, and his baby brother was filling his mouth generously with his creamy love. The cries that erupted from his mouth at his release made Itachi soak his own pants in come without even so much as a touch. 

Yes, this was a sweet season in their lives, and one not to be rushed. There would be plenty of time for them to experience everything together.

~ ~ ~

Itachi helped his trembling baby brother back to a sitting position. He wiped his mouth off with the back of his hand, and closed his mouth over Sasuke’s in what was an all too delightful kiss. 

“Is that what I taste like?” Sasuke whispered looking at Itachi with wide eyes. 

“Yes. It’s good, ne?” 

Sasuke wrinkled his nose up at the taste.

“Itachi, your shorts are wet,” Sasuke frowned at the darkened wet fabric that brushed against his leg. “Did you…?”

“Yes, Sasuke. You make me very excited,” he murmured, tenderly pushing Sasuke’s hair behind his ears, that were flushing bright pink to match his face. He placed one more kiss on Sasuke’s nose and picked up the tube of _Itch-No-More_ and began to doctor Sasuke’s bug bites. 

“Itachi?” Sasuke’s voice was meek and he looked up at his brother as he pulled his boxers back on. 

“Yeah?”

“Will you not tell Mother or Father that I went out to the training field without using bug spray? Mother will scold me if she sees how bad they got me.”

“I’ll make a deal with you, otouto. You promise not to tell Mother what we did on her kitchen counter, and I’ll keep our little unprotected firefly search on the down-low. How does that sound?” 

Sasuke smiled at Itachi and hugged him tight around the waist. “Can I sleep in your bed tonight?” 

“Hmm… I suppose…”

“Will you scratch my back?”

“Now you’re carrying things a bit far?” 

Sasuke laughed out loud and headed for his bedroom to put on his pajamas with the taste of Itachi’s love still tingling on his lips. He smiled to himself feeling very content as he slipped on his nightshirt, thinking of the special secrets only the two of them shared.


End file.
